An Old Love Found
by ILoveYou33
Summary: Just read it and find out. I love reviews! :


It was early

It was early. Too early. Reba hated mornings but she knew someone had to get her kids off to school, and since Brock wasn't around to do it anymore, it was her job. She never was a morning person, but she unwillingly turned off her alarm clock and quickly jumped into the shower, hoping it would wake her up.

She let the warm water hit her skin then roll into the drain. She loved how hot it was, almost too hot but she wasn't going to turn it down. She stood there, almost swaying to a song in her head. As she started to sing it to herself she noticed what song it was. She was singing her and Brock's wedding song. She mentally kicked herself: she was thinking about him again. She seemed to be doing that far too often.

For the past six years, since their divorce, Reba had though of him almost constantly. No matter what she did, she couldn't help but think about him. Everything about him, she missed it all: how perfect, gentle, caring, and loving he was, how amazing his touch felt, every breathtaking spark that flew wild when he kissed her, how wonderful he smelt.

She noticed the shower was giving her too much time to think, so she decided she was done. She stepped out, and wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly got ready, and then went to wake up her family. Once she knew all of her children were getting ready, she set out to make breakfast.

She set out a bowl for Jake's cereal, and three plates: one for herself, one for Kyra, and one for Brock. He'd been stopping by for breakfast lately. Reba didn't mind very much. She knew that it was tough at home for him lately. He was in the middle of a divorce from Barbra Jean, and besides that, she missed him and this was just another chance to see him.

She loved him.

As she walked over to the table to move the food from the pan to the plates, Brock came storming through the back door. She turned to see him, running his hand through his hair with an angry expression on his face. His clothes looked almost like he had slept in them.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said under his breathe, just audible enough for her to hear.

"You're going to walk into my house looking like something the cat dragged in, and tell me nothing is wrong?" she gave him an unbelieving look.

Brock gave her a little glare that was saying 'oh, you're so funny' and then said, "She had me sleeping on the couch again last night. She wouldn't let me in our room to change my clothes or even grab pajamas, and this morning she wouldn't come out," he said, sitting at the kitchen's island counter resting his head in his hands, "I just learned last night that we own the most uncomfortable couch in all of Huston," he complained.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a butt…," she started with the smart-ass remarks.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically.

Reba grabbed his plate off the table and slid it in front of him, "Here."

Brock looked so pleased, "Oh thank you Reba! I'm starving!"

She smiled at him and went over to wipe down the counter while the kids ran downstairs and ate. She stopped talking because she knew he didn't like to discuss the divorce in front of his children.

"Mornin' dad," Jake greeted his father.

"Hey buddy! You better hurry up, the bus will be here in a few minutes," he warned him.

"I'm gone," he said, giving his dad a kiss on the cheek, and then he ran up to his mom and did the same, "Bye," he said grabbing his backpack and walking out the door.

"I have to go pick up Marcy before classes start today, so I better get going," Kyra told her parents.

"Be careful," Reba said, waving her off.

Brock sat there and watched her. He loved how graceful she was, and how cute she looked with her hair tucked behind her ears, keeping it from falling into her face. His eyes wandered to every curve in her body. He watched every motion her hands made.

He loved her.

Once Reba finished cleaning up a little she leaned against the counter, crossing her arms and watching Brock eat for a minute before saying, "You look like total crap. Will you at least let me iron that?"

Brock gave her a confused look, "Sure?"

"You: eat. I'll iron. Just give it to me," she demanded, putting her hands out for him to drop his clothes in.

Brock took off his pants and shirt giving it to Reba, and then he sat back down wearing a white t-shirt and his boxers. "God, my back kills," he complained.

"Why does she have you sleeping on the couch?" she asked.

"I don't even know anymore."

Reba didn't say anything, but Brock knew she had something she wanted to say. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything," she told him.

"I know, but you want to. Have a comment?" he said almost angrily.

Reba shook her head 'no', but she wished she could tell him what she was thinking.

Brock looked at her, "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" she asked innocently, already knowing what he was thinking. She knew him far too well.

"When you think something but don't say anything. If you have something to say then say it," he demanded.

"No, it's nothing. You'll just get upset with me. You are already in a horrible mood."

"Reba. You're really starting to annoy me."

"Annoy you?!" she asked, as if he weren't serious.

"Yes."

"_I'm_ annoying _you_?!"

"Yes. If there is something you're just dying to say, then say it!" he said, raising his voice.

"You don't want to go there with me Brock!" she steamed back.

"Damn it Reba!" he yelled. He was already having a bad day and this was just making it worse, "Just tell me!! If there is something you want to say then just say it!" he yelled, standing up and walking over to her.

She took a step backwards when he got closer to her. He looked more then extremely angry. "Calm down, it's nothing. You are making a bigger deal out of this then you should be," she tried. She didn't want to say anything upsetting. She could only dream that a moment like this would happen when she could tell him how much she loved him and missed him since he had left, but couldn't.

He wasn't letting it go. He stood about a foot away from her and waited to hear what it was she had to say. "Fine," she lied, "I'm just worried about you. You look run down, and you are hanging around here more often then normal. I just want to make sure you are alright," she said. She gently ran her finger on the side of his face, until he forcefully grabbed her wrist. "Brock, what are you-," is all she could get out before his lips crashed onto hers. It only took a second for her to feel his tongue fighting for entrance into her mouth, which she surprisingly allowed.

In a matter of seconds she felt his warm hands under the thin fabric of her shirt. They softly moved across her stomach, then up her sides. He didn't stop there; he lifted her shirt over her head, and then let it fall to the ground. She did the same, her heart racing. This isn't something she would ever imagine doing, but it was something she realized she wanted more then anything.

Brock wrapped an arm around her tightly pulling her closer, feeling her skin against his. He used his other hand to undo her bra, which she let him take away. She moved her hands from his face to his arms, holding on tightly as he quickly lifted her onto the counted top behind her.

He slid his hands up the inside of her thighs, under the skirt that she was wearing. Reba felt a shock of pleasure run through her body. She lifted herself up for a second, allowing him to remove her underwear. She leaned forward, kissing him with everything she had.

Reba's mind was rushing to understand what was happening. They were moving so fast that he wasn't giving her enough time to think, which he realized was what she needed.

She slid her hands down his sides, letting his boxers fall to the ground. Brock didn't waste any time. They were missing all the clothes they needed to continue things. He placed his hands on her hips and swiftly thrust himself inside of her body, taking her by surprise.

Reba threw her head back at the suddenness of it all, but didn't fight it. She started moving with him, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She let him move her however he wanted, with the grip he had on her hips.

He was making it harder and harder for her to breathe. She was fighting to bring air to her lungs as she felt herself building up down deep in her belly. She closed her eyes tightly and let Brock continue to move her.

Brock passionately kissed her. "Baby," he panted, "Open your eyes," so she did. She looked deep into his eyes. He kissed her again then said, "Reba, do you love me?" Not being able to find her voice, she vigorously nodded. It was all he needed.

He pulled her closer and pushed faster and deeper into her, causing her to moan. She was so close that it only took that to make her come. She almost felt like she was flying as she gasped and felt her whole body shaking. Seeing the redhead climax before him sent Brock over the edge with her.

At the same time as all of this, what they didn't know was that Barbra Jean had come to apologize to Brock. She knew she had acted like an idiot about everything, and wanted more then anything to try and fix things between herself and Brock. She had come to see what she could do to save their marriage, until she looked though the window of the back door to see Reba and Brock together...


End file.
